divinaefandomcom-20200216-history
Thirteenth Day
Thirteenth Day - The Day of Diplomacy Gairacht rewards the Myrth that have heeded his call to meet with the creatures of water by blessing them with stronger connection to his mind then any other Myrth so they may always hear him. Through this connection he instructs each of them personally, and may even speak through them. He tells them join with others that were blessed by him and go through out the cities to teach the others of what they had learned, and to act as mediators between the other Myrth and the friendly water creatures, so that they may live in harmony. He calls these Myrth "Ambassadors". And these more adventurous Myrth revel in the voice of their maker, informing the other Myrth about alien customs and cultures, languages and art. They offer Beer and plant Plants in the small amount of mud on the Myrth's planet, and talk to the water beings about their own culture, and the privacy that the Myrth often desire. A peace is reached, and many water beings move on so as not to disrupt the Myrth, but a few decide to live on the planet permanently in small colonies. The Ambassadors allow this so long as they do not spread too far, and they are given boundaries to respect. Zothagorlo spreads the secret of rank and Government among the Rhu-an-si. The Rhu-an-si form great and small governments based on the personalities of their people-- the jungle Rhu-an-si take to a more aggressive, expansive Monarchy, the spiny desert Rhu-an-si retreat inside of Communistic tribes, the tall and green mountain Rhu-an-si have grand parades and speeches and voting every other week about everything at all, revelling in the government of democracy. Even among the different biomes, different governments are often formed, and tensions rise among those who view one another as incorrect in their political views. Wars-whether bodily, land, propaganda, or economic- become a daily occurrence, somewhere on the planet. In other places, a wonderful utopian peace exists, and coins are traded freely among their people. Zothagorlo decrees that Life shall be distinct and vastly varied, made of organic matter much like Slèibhtean's Dara, but capable of taking extreme shapes and sizes, colors and temperaments, intelligences and diets. He goes to press the Act into Seych, but undercalculates his power, and the Act shoots outwards in a nova ring, passing through All Things and Unthings. All Living things Evolve, from Troll to Kraken to Dumpling to Vampire to any other Life, to better match their environments. These changes are slow and gradual, and some species maintain their same shape, but subraces form among all races other than the Dwarves, who can only be affected by Caethair, and the Myrth, who live in carved rock bodies. Those who did not have a definition of their matter before are decreed Flesh-and-Blood, other than the Dwarves, who remain strangely undefined and blobby, and whichever races were declared off-limits by their creators. Tя'werйyo Takes a sphere of Shadow-Fire, and one of Water-light and sets them apart. Between these two spheres, He places a spark of Lightning. With a Thunderous clash, Tя'werйyo collides the two paradoxical elements together against Lightning, To create, The Nebula. The Nebula are semi-sentient creators composed of clouds of interstellar gas and dust; some collapsing, clumping and grouping together to create new and different forms of Suns known as Stars, and these can vary greatly. Depending on the Nebula, planets and new galaxies can be made as well. Should two or more Nebula collide with each other, they can create even more bizarre and unique stellar objects, but usually result in the destruction of the two parent Nebula. Nebula reproduce extremely slowly, with small buds breaking off the parent and drifting to far parts of the universe. Some Nebula are many times larger than the Calynes galaxy, some radically smaller, but all are dramatic in their asymmetrical forms. And many Nebulae are born, varied in color, size, and make-up, some clustered full of celestial bodies, some with only a few, and mostly colored gases in their structures. They are slow-moving and mostly docile, drifting dreamily through the universe, and even the smallest of them are massively larger that most other Life, to the point where the Nebulae exist on completely different lifetimes and languages than the others, and many aren't even aware of the microcosmic creatures flitting through them.